The Story of Honda Suki
by randomfandomlover130
Summary: This is a story to explain my roleplay characters on Anime Roleplay. This shall include Tokyo, Beijing, Florida, and London. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Normal Day After School**

The little girl stopped before her home, wiping away the tears she knew her big brother would probably scold her for. At least, that was what she was afraid of. Her brother was one for perfection and order. And for him to know that the "perfect" student in the 2nd grade of the primary sector of the school was a social outcast and constantly picked on….she didn't want to disappoint him. Ever. Not her big brother, who raised her. Who is probably one of the most powerful countries in the entire world!

After several moments of regaining her composure, the little girl tucked her straight black hair behind her ears, tugged at the her school uniform shirt, and fixed her bag's strap on her shoulder before going inside. The house, as always, was clean and tidy. Everything was in its place. She respectfully took her shoes off by the door before going any further into the household.

"Oniichan?" she called out, "I am home!"

In moments, there was the sound of a door closing. Out from the hallway in the back of the living room emerged her big brother. Japan, or as the humans call him, Honda Kiku. He offered her a smile.

"Suki, you are home quite early," he observed.

"I walked home instead of taking the bus today. Much faster," the girl, whose human name is Suki, informed him.

"Hai, I agree, but what about talking to friends? Socializing is quite important you know," Japan mother-henned. Suki had to suppress a sigh.

"I did not feel like talking today. I wanted to think about the school's assignment for tonight," Suki lied easily. It was always easy to lie to her Oniichan.

Japan gave her a skeptical look before finally nodding. "Alright, that does make sense. Go to your room and finish your school assignment. I will cook dinner."

"Hai Oniichan," Suki said the phrase respectfully before passing him. She walked down to the end of the hallway. She opened her bedroom door and, having entered it, dumped her backpack on the bed. Her room, unlike the house, was messy. It was full of overfilled bookshelves and tables with random pieces of gadgets and technology. Something of which you would not find in a normal home of a 7 year old. Then again, Suki was not a normal 7 year old.

She pulled out her school folder and went to sit at one of the tables. Taking out a pen, she started to do the assignment. Suki did not go to a normal school either. Like Japan went to a school for countries (World Academy W), Suki went to a school for cities and capitals (World Academy C). It is actually right in between the school for countries and the school for states (America Academy). And, just like at World Academy W, the capitals and cities are required to learn government, economics, history, and so on. At the moment, Suki was working on an assignment for her government class, a subject she highly detested. She is much more interested in technology.

Two hours later, Japan came to her room and called her to dinner. At this point, Suki was playing with what used to be a phone.

"What am I going to do with you, child? This room is a mess!" Japan exclaimed.

"I'll clean it tomorrow," Suki promised as she put away the tools she was using to pick apart phone parts.

"Hai, and you told me that yesterday. And the day before. And the day before…."

"I don't see how it matters, having a clean room," Suki finally said. "I clean it, but then it will only get messy again."

"It has to do with responsibility," Japan explained, "One day, you alone will be responsible of taking care of an entire city of people. Not just a city, but the heart and soul of a nation! How can I entrust that you will be able to do so if you cannot take care of your room?"

Suki sighed, knowing that her Oniichan did have a point. How was she, Tokyo, going to be able to take care of an entire city of people….if she can't take care of her own bedroom?

"I understand," Suki said, bowing her head.

"Good. Now come, child, it is time to eat. Then bathtime. Then-"

"-bedtime." Suki finished. This was the daily routine after all. And it does get old…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Story of Honda Suki**

**Chapter 2: A Normal Day at School Part 1**

**Author's notes: *Rises from the grave* GUESS WHO'S BACK?! YEAH! Okay, I'm really sorry about not updating my stories in….forever. I've been caught up with school, colleges, interning, roleplaying, not having a good computer to work on, excuse, excuse, excuse…But I'm here! And am ready to try my best to start being more up to date with my stories. Okay? Okay! :D**

* * *

Japan, in general, liked the mornings. He never had trouble waking up to start his day. One cup of green tea, or Oolong just to be different, and he's good to go. Remember how it was established that Suki is pretty much the complete opposite of her big brother? So….guess where she is while Japan prepares their breakfast… Suki would have been woken up by her alarm clock; however, she trained herself to sleep through it even though it could possibly wake the opposite side of the Earth.

The capital was much more a fan of the night. Well…she is a city and cities are considered more alive at night, so that makes sense….but, of course, it doesn't to the sensual Japan.

"Suki-chan?" Japan called as he knocked on her door, "Are you up?" No response. Sighing, Japan opened the door slightly and peaked his head through. "Suki-chan?" He was greeted with the slow breathing of his little sister, which could only mean that she was still asleep. Sighing again, he opened the door completely and entered her hazardous room, being careful to avoid the little pieces of technology that seem to somehow always find themselves littering her floor. He soon stood beside her, close enough to reach over and shake her shoulder.

"Suki-chan? Wake up. The school bus will be here in an hour."

"Mmmm….." Suki complained, turning her body, so Japan couldn't see her face but, instead, a mass of black tangles.

"Honda Suki, if you do not get up this instant, I will….take away your computer for a week."

"Which one?" she asked lazily.

"The….white one….?"

"I don't like that one anyway. You can have it."

"Suki-chan!"

"Okay…I'm getting up…." The girl said reluctantly. Suki sat up, mumbling something in Japanese under her breath, most likely something nice about her brother.

"What have I told you about mumbling?" Japan scolded her.

"It's rude…" Suki answered with a sigh.

Japan promptly started leaving the room. At the door, he called back, without looking, "I expect you at the table, ready to go, in thirty minutes." As soon as he left, Suki laid back down. Just five more minutes…..

* * *

Suki entered the kitchen to be greeted with the smell of a traditional Japanese breakfast, aka fish and pickled vegetables. She was dressed, though a bit haphazardly with her clothes a bit wrinkled, in her usual attire: a stereotypical Japanese school girl uniform using the colors navy blue, red, and white. And her hair was sloppily done, the red bow she always wears barely staying in place. Japan, looking up from his plate as he ate, sighed for the….third time that morning? Fourth?

"Suki-chan, I thought I said that you were to come to the table ready to go," he chided.

"But Oniichan, I am…" Suki protested as she joined him at the table.

"No, you aren't. You look like you rolled out of bed in yesterday's clothes." Japan, knowing he would have to take this into his own hands, got up and left the room for a moment. When he came back, it was with a brush and wrinkle release. As Suki ate her food, Japan brushed her hair, being careful not to pull at the knots too much. When that part was done, he tied the red bow into her hair. The bow, to him, was important. It was a symbol, signifying that Suki was still a child and dependent on him. So, he made sure to tie it in with care, being sure it wouldn't fall out.

When Suki finished her food, Japan had her stood up before him. He sprayed the wrinkle release on her clothes, pulling the cloth, and forcing the wrinkles to be no more. Very soon, Japan was pleased with her appearance.

"Now you look worthy of being a capital," Japan stated. Suki sighed. Before she said anything, they could hear the school bus's horn honking. Japan grabbed her the lunch he prepared for her school day, which was in a pink Hello Kitty lunchbox, and handed to her.

"Do you have everything?"

"Hai," Suki said, nodding.

"….Then where is your backpack?"

"Oh!"

Several minutes later, Suki finally did have everything. She ran out of the house, waving goodbye to her Oniichan, before boarding the packed and loud school bus.

* * *

**More Author's Notes: Coming up next chapter will be an introduction to all the other OCs. Some are mine, others are owned by some of my roleplay friends. I will mention who next chapter! :D**


End file.
